


Acid Rain

by knic28



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 The Sword Part 1, F/F, Introspection, on catras part after adora leaves the horde, this aint cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: "My eyes leak acid rain on the pillow where you used to lay your headAfter giving you the best I hadTell me what to give after that"Catra finds a way to sleep in the bed that she and Adora shared after Adora leaves her and the Horde.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)





	Acid Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Happiness by Taylor Swift

Betrayal was not a foreign concept to Catra. Scraping at survival was what she was used to, friendships and backstabbing were secondary thoughts to her.

She’d had her share of betrayal. That’s just what life in the Horde was like. That’s just how to get ahead, how to ensure your own safety. 

But Adora was different. Adora was always different. 

Even after all these years, Catra had never felt the sting of real betrayal come from Adora. Sure, there had been tension, Catra will (begrudgingly) admit to even jealousy, but never betrayal. Adora would never do that to her. 

And yet, she did. 

Catra’s one constant, the one beacon of light that she had, vanished. She left her without one thought for the person she was supposed to love. 

Her leaving had left Catra ripped to shreds. 

It’s not that Catra  _ needed _ her, but it was… nice, Catra would admit, to have a friend.  _ Was. _ Now it was different. Friends weigh you down. Friends abandon you. Friends have leverage over you. Friends make you weak. Catra didn’t need friends, she was better off alone, it was easier this way.

After Adora had  _ left her _ , the Horde had assigned Scorpia to work with her. She was annoying, yes, but the worst thing about her was that she wasn’t Adora. She couldn’t take her place, and Catra was furious that the Horde had tried to put anyone where Adora once stood. She could never be friends with Scorpia either. She wouldn’t touch that woman with a 10 foot pole. 

After Adora left, Catra felt like spikes had grown out of her skin. She felt venom pour out of her with every word she uttered. The bile and poison that lived inside her heart bubbled up every time she thought of Adora. 

And the worst part was that she’d given Adora everything. She’d been her best for Adora. All their lives, it was them against the world. That was how she saw them before… it was how she saw them growing older together. Catra would’ve given her whole life to Adora before. Now, the memory of Adora’s face filled her with fury. The crooked smile that had made her blood rush now cracked her heart when she thought of it. 

Catra hoped Adora was fucking happy with the princesses.  _ That’s _ what she’d been left for. Princesses. Catra hoped they let Adora down as much as she had let Catra down. Catra had spent every single year she could recall with Adora. They’d grown together, formed a bond that she thought no other could replicate, but Adora broke it like a spider’s web. It was as if Catra hadn’t been the reason for so many of Adora’s good memories and days. What Catra had spent her whole life building up and pouring her heart into, Adora dropped like it meant nothing to her. Like Catra had meant nothing to her. 

Was she really so easy to leave? 

Catra stood at the end of the bed, weighing the toll it could take on her to sleep in the bed they used to share. She hadn’t slept in days. Not really. Not since Adora had left. Every muscle in her body ached, and her head felt like it was made of stone, but she hadn’t been able to make herself do it yet. This had been their place. 

But, Catra reasoned with herself, Adora had left her. She had taken anything that had been  _ theirs  _ with her. They no longer had a place. They no longer were…  _ them _ . It was just Catra now. And this was Catra’s place. 

Catra’s movements were ungainly and jagged as she shoved aside the blanket they had used. She resolutely refused to think about anything as she mechanically climbed into bed and curled up in the center. She could instantly feel sleep calling to her, but something else was calling louder. 

The pillow that Adora had used now lay untouched at the head of the bed. 

Under the cover of blackness in the middle of the night, where she couldn’t be seen and she could leave behind actions that would bring shame in the daylight, Catra reached out and brought the pillow close to her. Burying her face in it, she allowed herself to breathe deeply, and cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after 6 fucking years  
> i have been debating posting this for a hot ass min cause its obvs not my best writing, but also im kinda just picking up writing again after years of not, so like... yea its not gonna be the best  
> also i mean i started watching shera in 2018 but like. i was in college so i didnt like write anything. anyways im still gay but now with a bachelors degree


End file.
